


If I could turn back time

by Sheiabah



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Couldn’t get this out of my head, F/M, Lucy almost dying, history is already written?, the car accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheiabah/pseuds/Sheiabah
Summary: This would not leave me alone so prompted me to write my first fanfic on ao3.  Lucy told Wyatt about this defining moment that causes her claustrophobia and how she almost died, and given the Rittenhouse threat to Lucy couldn’t this be the moment they tried to kill her?My take on Lucy’s car crash and her ‘stranger’ that saved her.





	If I could turn back time

Lucy felt buzzed. The gig they had just finished at a local bar had gone so well they had been booked for more sessions and were getting loads of interest from other areas. Singing with the band Lucy felt free and alive and she had realised that this was her calling. Not the dusty history books like her Mother had in her study, not the long lectures and stressed out midterms. She wanted this, wanted to change her major to music, however she knew it was going to be a difficult conversation with her Mother. The excitement of the crowd, the adrenaline from standing on stage and creating something that made her happy, this was what she wanted. After tonight though she was determined. Tonight, she was going to speak to her Mother and finally tell her that she was moving on from History.

  
Getting in her car, Lucy thought she noticed someone watching her from the edge of the parking lot. Feeling nervous she fumbled with her keys and dropped them on the ground. “Stop being a clutz Lucy!” she admonished herself, quickly picking the keys up from the floor and opening her car. As she started the car and drove towards the main road her headlights lit up a man looking her way and she was momentarily dazed by a pair of startling blue eyes looking straight at her. “Oh my god I really need to get a grip”, she mumbled and continued driving.

  
Wyatt watched the young Lucy drive away in her car, he had seen her performance tonight and was once again amazed by her talent, however this was not his mission. Here in this time he needed to watch out for Lucy, the threat Carol had told him about before she was killed was real and this was the night Lucy almost died. He was not going to let Rittenhouse change this outcome, Lucy was going to survive. He raced back to the car he had left idling while he watched over Lucy getting in her car and sped after her, keeping pace with her car as she drove towards her Mothers.

  
Lucy, oblivious to the tail she had, listened to music and sang along as she drove. She felt so free now that she had finally accepted that History was not her future. The anticipation of the argument aside she felt amazing. That said, she could almost hear what her mother was going to say already; “Lucy you were born for this, this is what you are destined to do, you cannot just drop everything for a whim. Really, what do you think you are going to live on singing in bars, for goodness sake!”. Her mother could be so overbearing.

  
As she came to the bridge she had crossed so many times before she felt her car suddenly lose control as if a switch had been flicked and suddenly she was no longer in control. Desperately trying to get the car back on track, Lucy fought with the steering wheel however it seemed to have a mind of its own and was careening towards the edge of the road.

  
Wyatt watched in horror as Lucy’s car sped up towards the water. Helpless to do anything he watched as the car dove over the edge of the bridge and into the water. Speeding over to the side of the road, Wyatt stopped his car and leapt out as the last bubbles were visible of Lucy’s car disappearing below the water.

  
Without thinking, Wyatt kicked off his shoes and jumped in, following the bubbles, swimming down towards the sinking car. Fighting the current and his own fear, he reached the driver side door, wrenching it open with all his strength. He saw the young Lucy inside, terrified and struggling and pulled her from the car and up to the surface.

  
As soon as they were safe, Wyatt checked over Lucy making sure she was ok. “Please, let me take you somewhere so you are safe” Wyatt breathed out heavily, still recovering his breath from the rescue.

  
“Thank you, oh my god, thank you” Lucy panted, in shock and shivering. Wyatt couldn’t help himself he gathered her in his arms. “Its ok I have you now, lets just get out of here and somewhere we can call the Police and report this, it looked like your vehicle must have had a malfunction”. “Yes, it just had a mind of its own, I couldn’t even turn the wheel, it was like someone else was in control” Lucy sobbed, it was all too much, and she just couldn’t seem to get her breath. “I’ll drive you anywhere you need to go, where should I take you?” Wyatt asked, looking at the young Lucy with concern, he still couldn’t get over how young she looked and how different. “Please if you could drive me to my Mother’s house, it was where I was headed b..before…” Lucy couldn’t hold it in anymore and the tears fell, and she sobbed into her saviour’s chest. Wyatt held her tightly and whispered words of comfort to calm her down “Its ok, your safe now, I’m here”.

  
Finally, Lucy felt calmer and Wyatt led her to his car and as she sat in his passenger seat he buckled her in and wrapped his coat from the backseat over her. She looked up at him and gave a weak smile, “Thank you so much, I would be dead if it wasn’t for you” she whispered as she shivered with shock. “Any time” Wyatt responded and walked briskly to the driver’s side, keeping an eye on their surroundings for any sign of Rittenhouse. He quickly started his car and cranked up the heating and asked Lucy for the directions to her Mothers and drove as fast as he felt Lucy could stand.

  
When they finally reached Carol’s house, Wyatt jumped out of the car and raced to Lucy’s side opening the door for her and helping her to unbuckle and exit the car. “Here let me help you to the door” he held her gently and guided her up the steps, however he realised that he couldn’t let Carol see him. “I’m sorry I need to leave now, but I hope you are ok and please call the Police and take care of yourself” Wyatt said stumbling over his words in his haste to leave.

  
Still in shock Lucy only mumbled her acceptance barely noticing Wyatt’s discomfort as she leaned on the front door. Wyatt rang the bell and without thinking leaned in and Kissed Lucy’s cheek whispering “Please take care” before sprinting back to his car and driving a short distance away. Looking back, he saw Carol open the door and a distraught Lucy falling into her arms and then they were gone behind the door.

  
Sighing with relief Wyatt relaxed for a moment, closing his eyes. But then realisation dawned, and his eyes opened wide. Lucy had told him about the stranger that saved her when they were together in the future and how it was so lucky this stranger was there, this happened before. He was the stranger! Maybe he was always the stranger?


End file.
